leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RoznosicielCiast/Trwoga, the Hand of Terror
|date = 2013-03-28 |health = 25 |attack = 0 |spells = 95 |difficulty = 100 |hp = 380 (+80) |mana = 220 (+60) |damage = N/A |range = 500 |armor = 14 (+2.5) |magicresist = 28 (+1.2) |attackspeed = 0.630 (+2.25%) |healthregen = 6 (+0.5) |manaregen = 6 (+0.6) |speed = 330 }}Trwoga, the Hand of Terror is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities magic damage per damage tick. Speed of applying damage is same as Trwoga's attack speed. Damage ticks stack up to 10 times. For each stack, Trwoga's attack speed and magic damage are increased by 5% and basic attacks' range is increased by 30. Moving or selecting other target will cause to reset stacks. Soul stealer applies on hit effects. Also, Trwoga turns 50% of her total spell vamp into life steal. }} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 600 }} |cooldown= |cost= 50 |costtype= mana |range= 500 }} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= global }} Ability Notes Passive Soul Stealer Explaination: In it's simpliest possible explaination, your AA damage stacks up until you won't move or get stunned/knocked/etc.. Soul Stealer still allows to strike with single basic attacks, like every champion does. Soul stealer is on-hit effect - it means that it applies effects such as Black Cleaver's armor reduction, but doesn't applies effects such as Rylai's slow. Damage is still continued after reaching 10 stacks. Hard crowd control effects interrupt stacking of this effect. Silence does not interrupts stacking of this effect. Blind prevents all damage done by Soul Stealer for it's duration, but Soul Stealer still stacks up. Runaan's Hurricane applies Soul Stealer's total damage with each arrow, but always only one stack is count and it is applied to main target. You can't root 3 targets by Runaan's effect + Bound to the Doom. Q Face Your Fear Explaination: Simple spell striking in cone that is attached to you. Gains one of two bonuses depending on direction that target is currently facing. Pulled enemies are stunned - they can't move or attack. Pull duration is not affected by tenacity. Being stunned/knocked/etc. during casting of this ability won't stop pulling. W Disease Explaination: DoT damage. AA'ing an unit that is affected by it will deal bonus damage and heal you, and also return almost full of mana cost and cooldown. Pretty much infinite sustain. Effects such as Rylai's slow or Torment's additional damage don't apply to this ability due to it's destructive potential. E Bound to the Doom Explaination: Roots and damages the target affected by Soul Stealer. Root and damage are increased per stack of Soul Stealer. Potential damage is pretty high. Casting it doesn't interrupts Soul Stealer. It just consumes its stacks, but effect is still applying. R Fall of the Terror Explaination: Requiem Global ability that fears all enemy champions and reduces their magic resistance for 1.25 seconds. Best thing for teamfights/baron stealing. If chanelling is interrupted, mana cost is consumed and ability goes on cooldown. Cooldown begins to count after channeling ends. Some kind of black light is shown during the channeling to show enemies that something is going on, and it would be good to stop it. Whole map is a bit blackened during the effect of fear. Background Trwoga means Terror in polish language. Though, this word can be said in polish language in many ways, but Trwoga is used rarely. Lore To be added later. Any ideas welcome! Quotes *'Upon selection' ** "We will show them the real meaning of terror." *'Movement' ** "They will run in panic." ** "I know what they are afraid of." ** "The source of fear always comes from depths of your mind." ** "Just a soft breeze. Just an omen of doom." ** "I like to go for a walk when it's raining outside." ** "Oh." *'Attacking' ** "Fear on their faces." ** "Seems like everybody is running away." ** "Your soul is mine." ** "It's about time." ** "You pretend that you are never afraid." *'Taunt' ** "Darkness is the least thing you have to be afraid of." *'Joke' ** "Monsters under the bed? Are you trying to... *sighs* Okay, i hate them too." *'When using Fall of the Terror' ** "Run." ** "Fear of the dark." Tactics, Lanes, Positions To be added later. Any ways to use her skillset welcome! Gameplay To be added later. For that moment, i'd like to say that she would be extremely powerful if given with enough control. Other Please, inform me about any mistakes if you find any. Category:Custom champions